


The Emperor

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Swan Queen smut. Emma and Regina are documenting some of their sexual experiences. This one involves a vibrator.





	The Emperor

Emma had been patiently waiting and plotting. She tried to hide a knowing smirk that thankfully Regina did not notice when she walked into the study. They meet in the study often late at night, and Regina heads to the corner to pour herself a drink. She turns to Emma when she has her glass in hand, and notices that Emma is just sitting there. They are looking at each other for a moment when Emma says, “Hi.”

“Hi to you, too. What are you up to?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“Because you appear to be in here just sitting. You’re not reading, you’re not on your phone…” 

“I was waiting for you. I want us to take some selfies.”

“Ok, but why are you being weird about it?”

“Can you not be defensive and come sit on my lap?”

Regina raises a brow at her and regards her for a moment. Lap time with her lover can be nice, but she just can’t let her “demand” go unchallenged. 

“I don’t do demands darling. You should be better trained than that.”

“Trained!” Emma’s tone raises an octave. Bullseye, Regina thinks. Emma continues, “I’m asking you to be MY lapdog.” 

“Excuse me!” Regina retorted.

Emma laughed at ruffling Regina. “You heard me, now come sit on my lap, and I will make it worth it, my Queen.” 

Regina looks her over carefully. Emma enticing her and making promises such as this has never led to disappointment. Regina downs her nightcap, puts the glass back on the bar and saunters over to Emma on the couch. She places a hand on her shoulder and looks Emma in the eyes as she regally sits on her lap.. “Your lap is my throne of pleasure. Pleasure me, my Princess.”

Emma’s breath is rapid from excitement. As Regina sat down, she placed her hand on her waist, her fingers splayed at the top of her firm ass, which just fully parked itself on her thigh. The sensations and anticipation is so great inside Emma that she let Regina get away with calling her “princess.” 

“First things first,” said Emma as she reached for her phone behind the cushion, “I have to set the phone camera here on this oh-so-conveniently placed tripod on the coffee table.”

“What tripod?” Regina looked at the coffee table with nothing on it. Then magically, Emma had the camera phone set up and already recording. Regina leaned into Emma’s ear, “I see, it’s going to be one of these sessions,” she whispers, and then takes a nip at her earlobe. 

“Don’t hit all my weak spots so fast, my majesty. We have to put on a little show here,” Emma gently suggests.

As Emma grazes her hand over Regina’s breast, making her nipple harden, she presses her forehead to Emma’s asking, “Sounds like you are the writer and director here and I am merely a prop. I think I can do that, just keep my attention.”

The challenge presented to her was all the vocal confidence she needed to make a request. “Ok, well, first direction, I need a wardrobe change. I’d like for you to wear burgundy garters with matching stockings. Oh and matching underwear.” Emma gave her the widest sheepish grin Regina had ever seen on her. “Your wish is my command.” Regina lifted her hand to make the magical change, but Emma stilled her hand, “Allow me.” And Emma gave Regina a tasteful, matching, vintage-looking set. 

“Great taste, but I get no skirt?”

Emma grinned at her. “Not for this take.” And she pulled Regina into a deep kiss, dropping her hand from her breast to the exposed part of her thigh, running a finger between the garter strap. Regina moaned, feeling her body give into Emma’s embrace. When she pressed into her closer, she felt hard nipples press into her body, noting how hard and sensitive her nipples were, too, pressing into Emma’s body. 

“Kisses from the Savior really make me wet.”

“Is that so? How about my touches?” Emma slips her finger that was under the garter strap around the rim of the nylon, rolling to the back of Regina’s thigh. Regina lifts her leg up to give Emma more access. Emma opens her hand and caresses Regina’s leg downward, appreciating the silkiness of her nylons.

“Your touches are fueling my fire. How long is this going to take?” Regina asks as she leans into Emma’s neck and softly kisses her from the back of her ear all the way down to her collarbone. 

Emma gets shivers, and she tightens her grip under her leg just behind her knee. “My Queen, it’s for me to make you feel good tonight. Can you grant me a request?”

Regina pulls back and cups her face, “How can I resist you? What would you want from me?”

“I need you to submit to me.”

Regina raises an eyebrow to her. She wiggles in her lap, feeling her excitement grow at her request, and she caresses her cheek with the back of her hand. “I trust you. I submit.”

Emma captures Regina’s lips fully and forcefully, caressing her hand up and down her thigh, squeezing. She runs her hand up her side and cups her breast in her hand. Regina tries to moan, catch her breath, but Emma does not give her mouth a moment to do anything but feel their tongues caress. Regina begins to rock on Emma’s thigh, finding a rhythm that applies friction to her throbbing core. Emma allows it, knowing that it is building her up, getting her ready for what she has planned. 

Emma summons a toy in her hand before she loses control and takes Regina all over the couch. She wanted to please her in a specific way, and that is what she intends to do. She began to slow her kisses and pull back, showing Regina what was in her hand. 

“What is that Miss Swan?” Regina asked with a wicked smile and a fierce glint in her eyes.

“Say hello to the Emperor,” Emma says looking proudly at the device. 

Regina reaches for the rainbow phallus, running her finger up and down the smooth silicon shaft. She notes there is an additional appendage attached to its top, midway. It’s tip is shaped like a scepter. “Why hello there, Emperor. Is this a vibrator?”

“Yes, and this little scepter is a clitoris stimulator. I will be in control of the speeds.”

“You want me to beg for mercy?” Regina says, a little taken back.

“No. I’m hoping you won’t even have the ability to say anything at all.” 

“I…” Regina begins to protest, but Emma kisses her senseless. She puts the toy aside and pulls Regina into her by her hip. Emma starts to shake her leg, pulling Regina back and forth, encouraging her to grind on her. Regina falls right into her wordless command, feeling excitement at the anticipation of what Emma wants to do to her. Soon, Emma slides a hand down to her lower back to brace her, sliding her other hand down her garter clad thighs, feeling the excitement within her build. She reaches inward to the top of her thigh, squeezing her soft flesh, feeling the heat from between her legs on her fingertips. “Straddle my leg and lean back my Queen.” Regina does as she says, although she is unwilling to stop kissing her Emma. Emma nudges her neck, Regina tilts her head sideways, and Emma begins to kiss her neck, nipping at her pulse point. Emma’s fingers graze her heated core, pleased to feel that she is damp. Regina moans under her touch and Emma pushes her panties aside, dipping her finger into her silky warm moisture. 

“I adore how you feel,” Emma whispers into Regina’s ear. Regina moves her hips forward, hoping to get Emma to enter her. Her core grazes fingers.

“This is starting to feel like torture, dear.” 

“Soon, my queen. I’m in control, remember.” Emma waves her hand and Regina’s underwear disappears. “I was just making sure you were ready.” Emma reaches for Emperor, and begins to caress the insides of her thigh with the phallus. Regina bucks her hips forward. Emma let’s her do this a few times before sliding the tip up and down her slick folds. Regina let’s out a groan, biting her lower lip. Her body movements rub up against Emma’s breast, her nipple hard and aching with each pass. She bites into Regina’s shoulder as she takes the tip and pushes it against Regina’s clit, making small circles. Regina raises her hand up and finds Emma’s hair, running her fingers through, tugging slightly. Regina’s groans of pleasure signal to Emma that Regina is ready. She slides the phallus down to her entrance, holding it there. Regina pushes forward, looking for it, wanting it, so Emma begins to push in slowly. It’s a girth that is larger than usual, so she wants to make sure Regina really is ready. Emperor appears to have no resistance, and when the scepter touches her clit, she lets out a little gasp, sucks in air, and holds her breath. Emma holds right there, and turns Emperor on to the first setting. The hum from Emperor is suddenly drowned out by the sounds emanating from Regina. Emma looks at her beautiful profile, face filled with pleasure. She goes back to her neck, kissing her softly, whispering “All for you, my queen.” Regina tugs tighter at her hair, placing her other hand on Emma’s other leg, bracing herself as she writhes in pleasure under Emperor. But she finds if she moves too much, she loses contact with the scepter, and then she’s moving back, trying to hold herself in place. Emma holds Regina by her thigh, feeling her garter, imagining how unbelievably hot she looks and feeling so happy Regina agreed to let her video this. She pushes the button at the base, upping the vibration. Regina strains to not cry out in pleasure, and she begins panting, moaning, biting her bottom lip, and crying out, “Oh Emma! Keep fucking me!” 

Emma ups the vibration again, this time Regina bucks her hips forward, trying to escape the scepters vibrations, but no matter where it hits, the vibrations send shivers down her spine. Her whole pelvic region feels like it is on fire, and she has conflicting sensations of “I can’t get enough” to, “I’ve had enough.” She can feel her climax building in such a way that she doesn’t know what to expect because the sensation is new. She tries to slide off of Emma’s lap onto the couch because she wants room to buck her hips and writhe, but Emma holds her in place. “Don’t get out of control there, your Majesty. Emperor and I are not done with you.” Regina nods yes, and whimpers and moans as Emma holds her still and begins to slide Emperor in and out of her. She can feel and hear how wet she is. Emma feels hot liquid fall onto her own thigh through her pants. She is in control, yet she wants to loose control herself. They are both in a very difficult situation. “Regina,” Emma softly calls to her in her ear. Regina has her eyes shut tight, she is softly breathing through her mouth with her head tilted back on Emma’s shoulder. “Regina,” Emma calls to her again, and Regina barely replies with “Uh-hu…” Emma reaches up and cups Regina's breast, squeezing tight, causing her to suck in breath and cry out, “Emma! Have your way with me!” Emma growls at her request and repositions Emperor so that the scepter lines up to Regina's clit. Emma accepts her lovers plea and increases the vibrator’s speed to the max. Regina tightens her grip on Emma's hair, her other hand reaches for her own nipple. Emma wraps her arm around Regina's waist and pulls her in tightly against her. Regina's body begins to stiffen, her breaths become more shallow. She feels her vagina muscles begin to pulse as a wave of warmth takes over her core. A moan begins to form deep within her belly, and as she opens her mouth and her eyes roll back, the moan travels upwards and comes out as a cry of delight. The cry is right in Emma's ear and she couldn't be more pleased, her own pussy feeling hot and soaked. She almost loses control of Emperor, Regina's orgasm pushing it out. She turns it off and holds it in place, half way out. 

As Regina comes down, she grabs Emma's hand and pushes her hand away. Emperor comes out too fast, and Regina gasps, “Oh!” Emma places Emperor on the table, “Be careful, my love.” She places her hand on Regina’s mound and gently squeezes. Regina turns and buries her face in Emma's neck, sighing. Emma smiles as she looks at the phone, and magics it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, A_A, ed.


End file.
